The present invention relates generally to reproducing apparatus using recorded video tapes for reproducing still pictures. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for reproducing still pictures by means of a rotating head while the travel of the recording tape is stopped. The positions of the tracks on the tape are adjusted relative to the scanning path of the rotating head. Still picture reproduction can thus be accomplished with little noise and high quality.
In a known apparatus, in the reproducing mode of operation, a pinch roller is separated from the capstan while, at the same time, the travel of the magnetic tape is stopped by braking the reel disc on the tape supply side. Reproduction of a still picture is then carried out. In general, the angle of the scanning track by the rotating head on the magnetic tape at the time when the tape is traveling differs from the track followed when the tape is stopped. For this reason, the rotating head departs from recorded tracks and traverses over a guard band (a part of the tape left unrecorded to prevent crosstalk between tracks). Noise is thereby generated in the reproduced still picture.
In this case, according to conventional practice, the operator turns supply reel or the take-up reel very slightly by hand. This slight movement positions the tape in wrapping contact with the guide drum and causes the rotating head to scan the guard band in the tape part corresponding to a vertical synchronizing signal. Then, the above mentioned noise falls within vertical blanking periods in the reproduced picture. Manual control, however, required skill, and, furthermore, the operational accuracy is poor. Particularly in a reproducing apparatus of the cassette or cartridge type, the reels cannot be manipulated directly. It is then impossible to carrying out the above described control procedure.
Furthermore, there has been an apparatus wherein the travel of the magnetic tape is stopped by stopping the rotation of the capstan with the pinch roller still pressed against the capstan. In this apparatus, however, in order to eliminate substantial noise accompanying the above mentioned guard band, there is the necessity of moving the tape by turning slightly the capstan, whereby the apparatus tends to become complicated and expensive.